You Me, and This Mystery
by Dandeliona96
Summary: Albus dan teman-temannya memulai tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Tapi tahun ini tidak berjalan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi? Dan bagaimana hubungan Albus dengan Annelisia Zambini?
1. Tahun Ajaran Baru

Disclaimer:

Jika Harry Potter milikku Annelisia dan Alexander Zambini akan benar-benar ada, tapi sayangnya Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Albus X OC

Warning!

Abal, Typo(s), Cerita dan judul gak nyambung*mungkin, OC, OOC, GaJe, dll.

A/N:

Fanfic ini adalah sequel dari fanfic yang berjudul 'The Story Aboat Albus Severus Potter'. Jadi yang mau tahu cerita sebelumnya silakan baca itu dulu. Dan terimakasih yang udah mau _ripiu_ di fanficku yang sebelumnya.

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 1: Tahun Ajaran Baru

Anne's POV

Aku terbangun ketika seseorang membuka pintu kompartemen, yang ternyata adalah Lily.

"Ups, sepertinya aku tidak harus berada disini," katanya sambil kembali keluar.

Sedangkan Rose mendelik marah padanya. Akupun menguap sambil meregangkan tubuhku, dan kemudian memandang Al yang masih tertidur. Aku sangat suka melihatnya begitu, dia terlihat manis dan sangat polos.

"Pukul berapa ini?" tanyaku pada Scorpius yang sibuk memandang keluar kereta.

"Pukul enam," jawabnya sambil melihat arloji ditangannya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi kita sampai," kataku sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Ya dan sepertinya kami harus pergi untuk rapat dengan para prefek dan tugasmu adalah membangunkan Al sebelum kami kembali," kata Rose sambil tersenyum nakal. Ya, Rose dan Scorpius adalah ketua murid tahun ini.

"Kau tahu bukan, Al adalah orang yang susah untuk dibangunkan jika sudah tertidur," tambah Scorpius. Akupun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ayo Scorp," kata Rose sambil menarik lengan Scorpius.

Akupun memandang Al yang sedang tertidur. Hah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membangunkannya. Akupun berpikir sejenak, memukulnya? Ah bukankah itu terlalu kasar, lagpula aku inikan kekasihnya. Akupun kembali memikiran cara yang lebih lembut, dan cara itupun tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku. Lalu apa katanya jika aku melakukan itu, namun kupikir itu lebih baik dari memukulnya, bukan? Setelah menarik nafas yang dalam, akupun mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan kemudian menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Diapun bangun saat menyadari bibirnya basah dan tanpa ragu dia membalas ciumanku.

Al's POV

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirku. Dan dengan setengah hati aku akhirnya membuka mataku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu yang basah itu adalah bibir Anne, dan tanpa pikir panjang akupun membalas ciumannya. Tapi dia malah tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Maaf," katanya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf," kataku sambil tersenyum jahil.

Dengan wajah yang makin merah, dia melempariku dengan tas milik Rose.

"Aw," rintihku.

"Menyebalkan," katanya sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda," kataku mencoba membujuknya, tapi dia masih tidak mau memandang mataku.

Dan pada saat yang tidak tepat itu pintu kompartemen tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Sepertinya kami datang tepat waktu untuk menghentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian," kata Scorpius sambil duduk disampingku dan Rose yang duduk di samping Anne.

Yeah, selama hampir satu tahun kami berpacaran, kami memang sangat sering bertengkar untuk seseatu hal yang bisa dianggap tidak masuk akal. Tapi itu terjadi tidak kurang dari satu jam. Tidak seperti Rose dan Scorpius yang bertengkar bisa lebih dari satu minggu. Aku sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan jika aku menjadi Scorpius, mungkin saja aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan itu sebelum dimulai. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu yang akan ku berikan pada Anne. Akupun langsung mengambil ranselku dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Rose bingung melihat tingkahku.

"Aku menemukannya," seruku senang.

"Apa?" tanya Scorpius sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada tanganku.

"Untukmu Anne," kataku sambil melempar kotak kecil itu padanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Oleh-oleh liburan musim panas, bukalah," kataku santai. Diapun membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati.

"Trims Al," katanya setelah melihat isi kotak itu. Dan akupun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Nolmal's POV

Beberapa saat kemudian merekapun sampai di Stasiun Hogsmeade.

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga," kata Anne senang.

"Hei kalian," teriak Alex sambil berlari kearah mereka.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Al tampak kesal.

"Hahaha, aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu kalian," kata Alex sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dasar bodoh," kata Scorpius sambil memukul kepala Alex.

"Aw, apa kau tidak tau itu sakit," kata alex dengan kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri," jawab Scorpius santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Alex semakin kesal.

"Karena kau tidak berada di komprtemen yang sama dengan kami," kata Al membela Scorpius.

"Hei, itukan kulakukan demi kalian," kata Alex frustasi.

Dan begitulah pertengkaran yang tak jelas itu berlanjut. Maksud baik Alex malah ditanggapi buruk oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Ayo, Anne kita tinggalkan saja ketiga orang bodoh itu," kata Rose sambil menarik lengan Anne.

**Aula Besar**

"Selamat malam anak-anak dan selamat datang untuk para murid kelas satu. Semoga kalian bisa menuntut ilmu dengan baik di Hogwarts. Hutan Terlarang, seperti namanya masih terlarang bagi para murid. Dan satu lagi, kamar mandi anak laki-laki di lantai enam adalah tempat terlarang untuk dikunjungi oleh seluruh siswa. Bila ada yang berani melanggar, dia akan berhadapan langsung denganku. Terimakasih dan selamat makan," pidato Profesor McGonagall.

Dengan berakhirnya pidato tersebut, makan malampun muncul disetiap meja asrama. Tak terkecuali di meja Slytherin.

"Akhirnya," kata Alex dengan gembira.

"Oh ya, apa kalian tahu ada apa sebenarnya di kamar anak laki-laki lantai enam?" tanya Al pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Mana ku tahu, tapi mungkin Scorp tahu. Dia kan Ketua Murid," kata Alex sambil sambil melahap domba panggangnya.

Al kemudia memandang Scorpius dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, tapi sebenarnya ini rahasia," kata Scorpius ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah, cepat katakan," kata Al tak sabar.

"Profesor McGonagall bilang dia mendapatkan surat seminggu yang lalu. Di surat itu tertulis akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengasyikkan di kamar mandi tersebut tahun ini. Surat itu bertanda _Aku datang dan pergi bersama cahaya. Aku hidup di labirin dalam angka genap_," jelas Scorpius.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Al pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin hanya orang yang kurang kerjaan," kata Alex.

"Ingat ini tahun terakhir kita, kalian tidak mau terlibat masalah bukan," kata Scorpius.

"Aku mengerti," kata Al sambil tetap berpikir.

**Jumat, 13 September 2023**

Sore yang cerah di Lapangan Quidditch Hogwarts untuk memulai seleksi pemain baru bagi tim Quidditch Slytherin. Al sebagai kapten sibuk mengatur para calon pemain. Sedangkan Alex malah sibuk dengan sapu baruya. Alpun lalu meneriakinya dengan marah. Akhirnya Alex turun menghampiri Al dengan senyum tak berdosa.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main dan mulai membantuku Alex," kata Al dengan sebal.

"Oh tentu saja, kenapa tidak," jawab Alex dengan bodohnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat seseorang berlari dari pinggir lapangan dengan membawa sapu terbang. Orang yang ternyata Scorpius itu lalu segera menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Lana Eleven sarkastis. Dia adalah salah Beater tim Quidditch Slytherin.

"Rapat ketua murid dengan Profesor McGonagall," jawab Scorpius dengan ramah.

"Aku hampir lupa jika kau ketua murid Scorp," kata Vidia Dersert, keeper tim Quiddich Slytherin.

"Yeah, sepertinya kau harus mulai mengingatnya dari sekarang Vidia," kata Alex asal keluar. Vidiapun mendelik marah pada Alex.

"Cepat mulai Al," kata Vidia dengan sebal.

Alpun segera memulai seleksi pemain untuk posisi Chaser dan Beater tersebut. Alex dan Vidia pergi untuk menyeleksi pemain untuk posisi Chaser dan sisanya untuk posisi Beater. Setelah seleksi yang cukup lama, mereka akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan seorang Chaser yaitu Blaide Cesters anak kelas lima, seorang Beater yaitu Miranda Viery anak kelas enam serta Trian Cupper anak kelas empat seorang Chaser cadangan.

"Aku senang Miranda akhirnya bisa masuk tim seperti kita," kata Vidia riang pada Lana.

"Karena dia seangkatan denganmu kan," kata Alex dengan senyum.

"Bukan bodoh, tapi karena kami sahabat," kata Lana dengan suara keras.

"Sudahlah Lana, kita tinggalkan saja Si Zambini menyebalkan ini," kata Vidia sebal.

Lana dan Vidiapun pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti dengan alis tertekuk, tapi khusus untuk Lana dia memang selalu berwajah begitu. Entah karena kesal atau bagaimana tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kenapa kau hobi sekali merusak _mood_ Vidia," tanya Scorpius pada Alex.

"Aku hanya mecoba lebih dekat denganya, lagipula hanya dia satu-satunya gadis yang berani mengacuhkanku," kata Alex sambil menyeringae.

"Lalu Lana?" tanya Al.

"Dia berbeda, bisa dibilang dia itu kurang waras," kata Alex setengah berbisik.

Merekapun keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju Hogwarts untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah membersihkan diri mereka langsung menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Saat baru sampai Anne menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah gosip hangat yang baru merebak. Anne bilang gosip itu tentang seorang anak kelas enam Huflepuff bernama Wyniar Thorres menghilang kemarin malam di lantai enam saat dia baru selesai mengantar temannya Lula Hertest ke asrama Ravenclaw.

"Apa itu benar Scorp," tanya Al.

"Itu benar, tapi kata Profesor McGonagall kita tidak bisa memastikan jika dia benar-benar hilang di lantai enam hanya karena surat itu," kata Scorpius menambahkan.

"Tapi McGonagall menyangkal bahwa anak itu hilang dan surat apa yang kau maksud?," tambah Anne.

"Akan ku beri tahu nanti, tapi bukankah itu sangat wajar jika dia menyangkalnya," kata Al.

"Al benar, tapi yang pasti pelakunya kemungkinan besar adalah orang dalam," kata Alex.

"Oh ya, dimana Rose?" tanya Scorpius.

"Dia bilang akan menyelesaikan essay ramuannya di perpustakaan," jawab Anne.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya, sampai jumpa besok," kata Scorpius sambil melenggang pergi.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus memperingatkan Lily tentang ini," kata Al sambil berdiri.

"Aku ikut denganmu," kata Anne.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpai jumpa Alex," kata Al sambil pergi bersama Anne.

Sekarang tinggalah Alex duduk di meja Slytherin tanpa sahabat-sahabatnya.

**Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor**

Lily Potter sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca majalah Weekly Witch saat temannya memanggilnya. Bahwa kakaknya Albus menunggunya diluar. Dengan malas akhirnya Lily mengangkat pantatnya dari sofa yang empuk dan memanjat keluar dari lubang lukisan.

"Ada apa Al? Oh hai kakak ipar," kata Lily langsung membuat pipi Anne merona.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatimu Lil's, jangan menyusup keluar diatas jam sebelas," kata Al serius.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Lily penasaran.

"Gosip itu benar, jadi aku tidak mau kau ikut seperti dia," kata Al.

"Oh ayolah Al, aku tidak sebodoh anak Huflepuff itu," kata Lily santai.

"Jangan membuatku kawatir Lilykins," kata Al berusaha menasehati adiknya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan panggil aku begitu," kata Lily sedikit sebal.

"Kau harus merahasiakan ini dari teman-temanmu Lily," tambah Anne.

"Tapi aku boleh memberitahu Hugo bukan?" tanya Lily penuh antusias.

"Tentu," jawab Anne.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," kata Al.

"Yeah, semoga kalian mimpi indah," kata Lily dengan senyum.

Al lalu mengantar Anne munuju asrama Ravenclaw kemudian kembali menuju asramanya. Sebelum tidur Al terus memandangi peta perampok dan terus mengawasi nama Lily Potter. Entah mengapa dia punya firasat buruk.

To Be Continued

Ps: Sepertinya gak cocok yea fanfic ini di bilang sequel dari 'The Story Aboat Albus Severus Potter'. Soalnya genre n' temanyakan beda. Tapi entah mengapa kujadikan ini sequelnya. Buat Kak LunaScamander17, tenang idenya udah gak kupakek kok. Oh yea, soal teka-teki siapa pengirim surat itu kayaknya terlalu mudah n' kurang nyambung yea? Ah sudahlah, yang udah baca wajib _ripiu_ yea. ^_^


	2. Sebuah Misteri

Disclaimer:

Jika Harry Potter milikku semua yang terjadi di fanfic ini akan di bukukan, tapi sayangnya Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowling, jadi semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi. :D

Pairing: Albus X OC

Warning!

Abal, Typo(s), Cerita dan judul gak nyambung*mungkin, OC, OOC, GaJe, dll.

A/N:

Fanfic ini adalah sequel dari fanfic yang berjudul 'The Story Aboat Albus Severus Potter'. Jadi yang mau tahu cerita sebelumnya silakan baca itu dulu.

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 2: Sebuah Misteri

**Sabtu, 02 Oktober 2023**

Al's POV

Sudah seminggu sejak hilangnya anak Huflepuff tersebut dan kini sudah bertambah dua orang korban dari orang tak di kenal tersebut. Sepertinya tahun terakhirku tak akan berjalan seperti harapanku. Dan entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk terhadap peristiwa ini.

Seperti hari ini aku sedang duduk di Three Broomstick bersama James yang entah datang dari mana dan yang lainnya. Sepertinya dia bermaksud mengintrogasiku tentang apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts.

Normal's POV

"Al, apa kau mendengar perkataanku?" tanya James dengan jengkel.

"Yeah," jawab Al ala kadarnya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkanmu James," kata Rose sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Oke, aku hanya kawatir padamu, Lily, Rose dan Hugo. Bisakah kau mengerti itu," kata James jengkel.

"Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun James," seru Al tak tahan.

"Yeah, tapi aku tetap kakakmu kan," jawab James tak kalah sengit.

Begitulah mereka seterusnya bertengkar tentang sesuatu yang bisa dibilang kurang penting. Mereka memang sangat jarang bisa akur, mungkin hanya sekali dalam setahun. Pertengkaran yang sedikit bodoh itupun dapat di hentikan setelah Rose berhasil menengahinya.

"Sepertinya sudah sore dan kita harus segera kembali ke Hogwarts," kata Scorpius mengingatkan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus pergi. Jaga diri kalian, aku tak mau kehilangan satupun dari kalian," kata James.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kalian termasuk kami?" tanya Alex dengan senyum bodohnya. Jamespun hanya menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sampai jumpa natal Al," kata James sambil melenggangn keluar Three Broomstick.

"Apa kalian akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Alex pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Yeah, kau tahu itu Alex," kata Scorpius dengan senyum.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Hogwarts," kata Alex meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang masing bengong tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kita yang meninggalkannya atau dia yang meninggakan kita?" tanya Anne pada sahabat dan kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah bosan menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan, ayo kita pergi Rose. Sanpai jumpa nanti Al, Anne," kata Scorpius. Dan merekapun berpisah disana.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Anne sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Al.

"Pinggir Danau," kata Al sambil terus berjalan.

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak mereka.

"Maaf," kata orang itu sambil berjongkong mengambil barang-barangnya yang jatuh.

"Tak apa Nataly," kata Anne sambil ikut berjongkok membantu gadis yang bernama Nataly tersebut.

"Trims Anne, aku pergi dulu," kata Nataly sambil membungkuk bererimakasih.

Pasangan itupun kembali berjalan menuju Pinggir Danau. Setelah sampai mereka menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus pelan di sana. Al lalu tiba-tiba menanyakan gadis yang menabrak mereka tadi. Annepun dengan senang hati memberi tahu siapa gadis itu. Namanya Nataly McCarren, dia adalah teman sekamar Anne. Dia adalah orang yang pintar. Walau selama ini dia hanya bisa menjadi bayangang Rose saja.

"Bayangan?" tanya Al.

"Maksudku dia selalu mendudukki peringkat kedua," jelas Anne.

"tidak bukan itu, tapi _'Aku datang dan pergi bersama cahaya'_, bukankah itu artiya bayangan?" tanya Al antusias.

"Mungkin, tapi itu juga bisa berarti kegelapan, bukan?," kata Anne.

"Itu benar juga," kata Al sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan itu, bukankah lebih baik kita membiarkan McGonagall yang mengurusnya?," tanya Anne tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Seperti kata James, aku tidak mau kehilangan satupun dari kalian," kata Al sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Anne.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Al?" tanya Anne dengan bodohnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Al sambil menyeringae.

"Jangan mempermainkanku!" bentak Anne.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," kata Al sambil masih menyeringai.

Dan seketika jarak diantara kedua insan itupun lenyap karena sekarang bibir Al telah menempel pada bibir Anne. Annepun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tanpa perlawanan. Setelah merasa pasokan oksigen sudah habis mereka akhirnya melepaskan diri.

"Kau curang Mr. Potter," kata Anne dengan wajah yang semerah rambutnya.

"Tidak, ku pikir hanya kau saja yang kurang peka Ms. Zambini," kata Al dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan," kata Anne.

"Tapi aku tetap kekasihmukan," kata Al sambl tersennyum.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Hogwarts sekarang, ayo," kata Anne sambil bangun dan menjauhi Al.

"Hey tunggu aku," kata Al sambil berlari mengejar Anne.

"Cepatlah Tuan Lambat," teriak Anne.

Dan begitulah sore itu berakhir dengan senyum dan tawa. Selanjutnya mereka kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengisi perut yang sudah lelah sehabis berjalan seharian di Hogsmeade.

"Wah wah wah, kemana saja kalian?," tanya Alex sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Bukan urusanmu Alex," kata Anne jutek.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan pada kakakmu Anne," sidir Alex.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kakakku?" kata Anne tak mau kalah.

Dan pertengkaran antara kembar Zambini itupun dimulai. Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan mereka, bahkan Al sekalipun. Pertengkkaran itupun berakhir dengan Anne dan Alex yang melempar sendok dan pergi menuju asrama masing-masing. Al mencoba mengejar Anne, tapi Anne tidak mau memperdulikannya. Sedangkann Scorpius dan Rose hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dan pada akhirnya Al menyerah tanpa syarat.

Anne's POV

Alex sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan malam ini. Dia seketika menghancurkan moodku yang baru saja terbangun. Oh yeah, terima kasih pada kekasihku Albus Sverus Potter. Dan sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf padanya besok, karna telah mengacuhkan dan meninggalkannya barusan.

Saat sampai di depan pintu Asrama Ravenclaw, aku lalu mengetuk Elang perunggu seperti biasa.

"Aku datang dan pergi bersama cahaya, siapa aku," kata Elang itu.

"Kegelapan," kataku cepat.

Tapi pintu itu sama sekali tidak terbuka. Akupun mulai kehilangan kesabaran

" Elang bodoh, cepat buka, aku ingin beristirahat," teriakku sambil kembali mengetuk-ngetuk Elang perunggu tersebut. Dan Elang itu terus mengoceh.

"Bayangan," kata suara dibelakangku. Akupun segera berbalik untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Nataly?" kataku seikit bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu Anne? Kau terliahat kacau, apa Potter melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Nataly bertubi-tubi.

" Oh tidak, hanya Alex sangat menyebalkan malam ini," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk," kata sambil balas tersenyum.

Akupun mengikutinya masuk. Kami lalu bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi sebelum aku berbaring.

"Anne, aku ingin kau berhai-hati jika bersama Potter. Aku tak mau kau terlibat," katanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ah, lupakan saja," katanya sambil lalu.

Akupun akhirnya berbaring. Dan akhirnya terlelap.

_To be Contnued_

A/N

Wah akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Oh yea soal gimana caranya masuk ke Asrama Ravenclaw, aku bener-bener lupa waktu di buku ketujuh gimana caranya Luna, Harry and McGonagall masuk. Yang ku inget Cuma mereka pakek teka-teki. Mau baca lagi, gak bisa. Masalahnya novelnya aku minjem sama temen, itupun sampe di marah Ibu. Yah sudahlah jadi curhat deh,,,

Yang udah baca mohon reviewnya yea,, :D


	3. Pesta Dansa Natal

Disclaimer:

Jika Harry Potter milikku akan kubuat sequel Harry Potter seperti cerita ini, tapi sayangnya Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling, jadi semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi. *Peace,,,

Pairing: Albus X OC

Warning!

Abal, Typo(s), Cerita dan judul gak nyambung*mungkin, Alur kecepeten, OC, OOC, GaJe, dll.

A/N:

Fanfic ini adalah sequel dari fanfic yang berjudul 'The Story Aboat Albus Severus Potter'. Jadi yang mau tahu cerita sebelumnya silakan baca itu dulu.

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 3: Pesta Dansa Natal

Pagi itu, tidak seperti biasa ruang rekreasi Slytherin terlihat sangat ramai. Mereka sangat antusias mendengarkan pengumuman yang sedang di bacakan oleh Profesor Dreina. Pengumuman itu berisi tentang pesta dansa natal yang akan diadakan dihari terakhir sebelum liburan.

"Kalian mengerti, sekarang kembali pada kegiatan kalian," kata profesor Dreina sambil melenggang pergi.

Semua muridpun kembali pada kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Tak terkecuali Tiga Pangeran Slytherin ini. Mereka sedang menuju ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

"Kalian dengar itu, pesta dansa natal. Siapa yang akan kalian ajak?" tanya Alex antusias.

"Kau tahu pasti jawaban untuk itu Alex," kata Al sambil melahap sandwichnya.

"Yeah, berarti hanya aku yang tidak punya pasangan disini," katanya kecewa.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengajak Vidia, bukankah waktu ini kau bilang dia menarik," kata Scorpius.

"Walau aku bilang begitu, bukan berarti aku menyukainya kan," kata Alex sambil melirik Vidia yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Lana dan Miranda di ujung meja.

"Yeah, mana ku tahu," kata Scorpius sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudahlah, bukankah kalian ada kelas Teelah Muggle pagi ini," kata Al sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Hn, kami pergi dulu Al," kata Scorpius sambil mengambil tasnya dan melenggang pergi bersama Alex.

Sedangkan Al hanya menghela nafas sambil memandang meja Ravenclaw. Dan tidak disangka, Anne juga sedang memandangnya. Anne lalu memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Alpun segera menyambar tasnya dan mengikuti Anne. Tapi ditengah jalan tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh Jessica Nott.

"Al, apa aku boleh bicara denganmu?" tanyanya saat tiba-tiba muncul di depan Al.

"Em, baiklah," kata Al lalu bersandar di dinding.

"Em begini, maukah kau pergi denganku ke pesta dansa natal?" tanya Jessica terburu-buru.

"Maaf, tapi kau tahu aku sudah punya kekasih Jessica," kata Al sambil menghela nafas.

"Oh ya, tentu," katanya sambil langsung berlari pergi.

Al lalu kembali berlari, berusaha untuk mencari jejak Anne. Dia mencari ketempat-tempat yang biasa mereka datangi berdua. Hingga dia berhasil menemukan Anne di menara Astronomi.

"Kenapa lama sekali," tanya Anne dengan sebal.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka kau akan kemari," kata Al sambil menyunggingkan senyum tak bersalah.

"Kau kehilangan jejakku?" tanya Anne dengan tajam.

"Hn, Jessica mengajaku bicara tadi," kata Al santai.

"Dia mengajakmu kepesta dansa kan?" tanya Anne tepat sasaran.

"Yeah," jawab Al.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Anne lagi.

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku Anne," kata Al sambil merangkul Anne.

"Maaf," kata Anne sambil menghadapkan badannya pada Al.

Selanjutnya tanpa mereka sadari bibir mereka saling berpagutan mencari kehangatan satu sama lain, hingga salah satu pikiran dari pasangan itu kembali ketempatnya.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan," kata Al setelah berhasil melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tak apa Al," kata Anne masih dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Oh ya, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Al sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba sikap Anne kembali seperti biasa, bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu. Dia lalu mulai menceritakan tentang teka-teka yang didapatnya kemarin malam sebelum masuk ke Asrama.

"Itu berarti aku benar, bukan?" kata Al dengan senyum.

"Yeah memang, tapi kita kan belum tahu siapa dia," kata Anne sambil bertopang dagu.

"Yang pasti dia seorang bayangan, selalu sendiri dan kesepian," kata Al sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukan semua ini?" tanya Anne pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita akan mencari tahu itu nanti, karena sekarang aku ada kelas," kata Al sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan Annepun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Mereka lalu keluar dari menara Astronomi dan berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Al sendiri sedang berlari menuju kelas Rune Kuno, dan untungnya dia datang tepat waktu.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau tahu, kau hampir terlambat! " kata Rose saat dia baru duduk di mejanya.

"Aku tahu itu, lebih baik kita bicarakan itu nanti," kata Al buru-buru saat melihat Profesor Dreina masuk.

**Makan Malam, Aula Besar**

Al, Scorpius, Anne, Rose dan Alex seperti biasa berkumpul di Meja Slytherin. Mereka kembali membicarakan tentang anak-anak yang hilang di kamar mandi anak laki-laki di lantai enam.

"Mungkinkah pelakunya Nataly McCarren?" kata Al begitu saja.

"Itu tidak mungkin Al, dia adalah anak yang baik dan aku mengenalnya," kata Anne.

"Tapi kau bilang dia bayangan bukan," kata Al bersikukuh.

"Itu bukan berarti dia pelakunya!" kata Anne tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu orang itu, dan kita cari bayangan yang mungkin," lerai Alex.

"Bagaimana kalau Cristian Dawles, dia juga seorang bayangan," kata Scorpius.

"Seorang Slytherin, anak kelas enam," tambah Al.

"Bukanksah dia seorang _pure blood_ ?," kata Rose.

"Hm, dia memiliki motif yang jelas," kata Scorpius.

Begitulah mereka seterusnya menyebutkan nama-nama yang mungkin menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini. Setelah Aula Besar mulai kosong mereka akhirnya pergi ke Asrama masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Tapi tidak bagi Alex Zambini, dia malah sibuk mengajak satu persatu gadis untuk pergi ke Pesta Dansa Natal, sayangnya mereka semua menolaknya. Dia mulai putus asa, hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hai Alex," sapa Lily dengan senyum.

"Oh hai Lily, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Alex _to the point_.

"Dari perustakaan, kau sendiri?" kata Lily.

"Mencari gadis yang mau pergi ke pesta denganku, tapi sepertinya aku akan pergi sendirian," kata Alex murung.

"Yeah aku melihatnya, mungkin _tredmark_ seorang _Playboy_ sudah melekat padamu," ejek Lily.

Dari sana Lily mulai mengejek dan menyebutkan pendapat teman-temanya tentang Alex. Dan itu hanya membuat Alex semakin cemberut sedangkan Lily masih tertawa mengejek.

"Oh berhenti mengejekku," kata Alex frustasi.

"Maaf aku hanya bercanda," kata Lily masih dengan tawa.

Alex tiba-tiba diam tanpa kata, dengan itu tawa Lilypun ikut berhenti. Keheningan tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka berdua.

"Alex bagaimana jika kau pergi denganku saja," kata Lily tiba-tiba.

"Kau bercanda?" kata Alex tak percaya.

Siapa yang tak terkejut seorang gadis cantik mengajakmu ke pesta, apa lagi dia adik sahabatmu.

"Tentu tidak, kupikir Al tak akan mengizinkanku mengajak teman kencan, tapi bila itu kau dia pasti akan sedikit luluh," kata Lily berbinar.

"Baiklah, itu menguntungkan bagi kita berdua," kata Alex ikut berbinar.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan memberitahu Al sebelum pesta," kata Lily sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Tentu," jawab Alex sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Lily.

Mereka lalu kembali berjalan bersama ambil tertawa.

**Pesta Dansa Natal**

Tanpa satu orangpun sadari Pesta Dansa natal yang ditungu-tungu para murid Hogwartspun telah tiba. Semua gadis berdandan semaksimal mungkin termasuk Rose, Anne dan Lily. Mereka lalu bertemu dengan pasangan masing-masing di depan pintu Aula Besar.

"Lama sekali dia," kata Scorpius sambil mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Bisakah kau diam Scorp," kata Al jengkel.

"Orang yang kalian tunggu sudah datang," kata Alex santai.

Scorpoius langsung berlari kearang Rose yang mengenakan dress _pink_, dengan rambut yang tertata rapi. Sedangkan Al hanya tersenyum melihat Anne yang mengenakan dress pendek diatas lutut berwarna biru karibia.

"Kau terlihat cantik Anne," kata Al sambil menggandeng tangan Anne.

"Trims Al," kata Anne sedikit bersemu merah.

Al dan Scorpiuspun akhirnya mendahului Alex menuju Aula Besar. Saat baru masuk Aula Besar telah disulap menjadi sebuah ballroom yang terlihat cukup mewah dimata Al. Pohon natal dan mistleto bertebaran di ruangan tersebut. Ditambah dengan berbagai minuman dan cemilan yang telah di sediakan oleh peri rumah, pesta itu pasti tak akan dilupakan Al sampai dia tua nanti _(Lebay*peace)_. Tapi sejak tadi dia disana, tak sekalipun dia melihat Lily diantara kerumunan anak kelas lima.

"Siapa yang kau cari Al?" tanya Anne saat melihat Al mengedarkan pandangannya kemana-mana.

"Lily," jawab Al sambil terus berputar-putar tak jelas.

"Sudahlah dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri," kata Anne sambil menarik lengan Al dan menyeretnya menuju lantai dansa.

Alpun tak melawan dan mengikuti Anne begitu saja. Dan tak lama kemudian Al sudah lupa dengan Lily, mungkin karena begitu terpesonanya dia dengan Anne malam itu _(*Peace lagi __ ). _Tapi saat mereka sedang asiknya berdansa, sudut mata Al melihat lili yang sedang berdansa dengan seorang laki-lagi. Betapa terkejutnya Al melihat laki-laki tersebut adalah Alex sahabatnya.

"Alex?" kata Al sedikit terkejut. Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, Annepun langsung mengikuti arah pandangan mata Al.

"Biarkan mereka Al," kata Anne manahan lengan Al yang telah bersiap untuk menghampiri mereka.

Melihat tatapan Anne yang begitu lembut atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut menerikan, Alpun mengurungkan niatnya sebelum putri duyung di depannya itu marah.

"Tunggu disini, akan kuambilkan minuman," kata Anne sambil melenggang pergi menuju meja-meja yang penuh dengan berbagai hal.

Tiba-tiba Jessica muncul entah dari mana dan menawari Al segelas butterbeer.

"Trims Jessica, tapi Anne sebentar lagi datang," tolak Al dengan sopan.

"Ayolah Al, kau sudah menolakku untuk menjadi teman kencanmu malam ini, jadi setidaknya terimalah butterbeer ini," kata Jessica yang terdengar sedikit memelas.

Karena Al masih memiliki hati, diapun bersedia menerima butterbeer yang ditawarkan Jessica – dengan setengah hati – . Tapi baru seteguk butterbeer itu melewati kerongkongannya, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berutar dan selanjutnya semua berubah.

"Aku mencintaimu Jessica," kata Al dengan senyum seorang yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Sejak awal seharusnya kau mencintaiku Al," kata Jessica sambil menyeret Al keluar dar aula besar.

Tanpa disadari oleh Jessica, Anne melihatnya menyeret Al keluar dari Aula Besar. Dan Annepun langsung mengikuti Jessica dan Al. Betapa shocknya Anne melihat kekasihnya tersebut tengah berpagutan mesra dengan Jessica di salah satu koridor. Air matanya pun penyah seketika, hatinya serasa dimamtrai kutukan crusiatus beribu-ribu kali. Dia tidak ingin percaya apa yang telah dilihatnya. Dia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi dan sebentar lagi dia akan terbangun diatas tempat tidurnya.

To Be Continue

A/N: Wahhhhhhh.. maaaffffffff banget bagi para readers yang udah nunggu fanfic ini. Aku malah menghilang gitu aja dari . Aku bener-bener minta maaaaffff. Aku berharap bisa nyelesaiin ffn ini secepatnya. Tapi aku gak bisa janji untuk update cepet. Karena tugas menggunung, pokoknya semeser 2 ini bener-bener gila... Walau banyak libur tapi beban pelajaran malah makin berat. Oh doakan saja biar aku bisa masuk jurusan IPA. Dan terakhir tertu saja mohon RIPIUnya


End file.
